the_magical_fivefandomcom-20200213-history
Quest For The Hive (Transcript)
This is the transcript for Episode 3 of Season 1 of The Magical Five, Quest For The Hive. Jacksepticeye presses a button on a controller and a ship appears out of nowhere, making FairyTailLover01 stare. Shine: WOAH! Pop Tart: I never doubted you... Cute Eyes: Wait...I was right again? Lover: Man, you're on a roll, Cute Eyes. Pop Tart: You may be smarter than any of us realize. Make3.0Shine nods and FairyTailLover01 hugs Cute Eyes. Shine: What's it called? Jack: The Boss Ship! Make3.0Shine stares at Jacksepticeye. Jack: What? Shine: Do you have to name everything with "Boss"? Jack: ...yes. Pop Tart: Do not anger the boss, Master Shine! Shine: Well, we need to find our Hive before it gets too far. Jack: Alright, come on, you guys. Jacksepticeye gets on the ship. Shine: You're coming? Jack: What, you wanna drive? Pop Tart: I kinda always drive. Jack: Well, there's no steering wheel. And the manual? Heh...that's in Bossatron-glish. Shine: I am fluent in over 2 million forms of communication. I think I got it. Jack: W-WHAT?! Come on...I never get to drive... Jacksepticeye walks away sadly. Shine: Jack! You can drive... Jack: Really? Shine: Yes. Jacksepticeye smiles. Pop Tart: You pleased the boss! Well done you! Jacksepticeye sits down at the driver’s seat and the rest of the gang get in. Pop Tart: Can you track the Magical Hive? Jack: Yeah, sure. Jacksepticeye types something in the computer and he's tracking the Magical Hive now. Meanwhile, Pop Tart lies on Jacksepticeye's lap. Pop Tart: I'm just gonna take a little nap... Jack: A-alright... Make3.0Shine takes Pop Tart off. Shine: Sorry about her. She gets excited. Jack: It's fine... FairyTailLover01 walks over to Jacksepticeye. Lover: Hey Jack, how are you able to track the Magical Hive so easily? Shine: He's a Bossatronio! Make3.0Shine fist bumps Pop Tart, but FairyTailLover01 stares. Shine: What? Isn't that everybody's excuse? Jack: Yup. That's why. Lover: ...alright. Shine: Can you jump to light speed? Jack: Sure. Hold on everyone! Cute Eyes: NO, BUT LIGHT SPEED- Jacksepticeye jumps to light speed. Cute Eyes: MAKES ME DIZZYYY! FairyTailLover01 grabs Cute Eyes' flipper. Pop Tart: WOOHOO! Jacksepticeye lands the Boss Ship. Jack: Alright, we're here! Cute Eyes is throwing up and FairyTailLover01 sighs. Lover: Jack, do you have any ice cream? Jack: What? WHY WOULDN'T I HAVE ICE CREAM?! Jacksepticeye hands FairyTailLover01 some ice cream and she gives it to Cute Eyes, which he eats with a derpy face. He's pleased now. Shine: Where exactly are we? ???: Hey, it's you guys! Make3.0Shine sees two mysterious figures arrive. Shine: Jack, WHERE ARE WE?! Jack: Uh... Jacksepticeye looks. Sulley: Don't worry, you're safe. Shine: Sulley? Mike? FairyTailLover01 stares. Lover: How are you guys everywhere...? Shine: Because they're awesome! Lover: What an explanation... Shine: Well, why is Mark always everywhere? Lover: Mark’s always at home...we’re just in his house a lot. Make3.0Shine stares at FairyTailLover01. Shine: Just give them a chance. They might actually have something. Lover: Alright. Shine: Boys, where are we? Mike: We're in a small town called Metroville. Shine: Metroville? Oh boy, what happened? FairyTailLover01 gets a phone call and stares at the caller name. Lover: Shine, can I take this? Shine: Sure. Go ahead. Lover: Okay, thanks. FairyTailLover01 answers. Lover: Hey! It's been a while! FairyTailLover01 walks away to a quieter place. Sulley: Randy got your ship and is pretending your ship is his! Mike: Randy wanted to unveil it to the human world too. (Meanwhile...) ???: I'm sorry I haven't called in a while. Lover: It's alright. ???: Hey...can you meet up with us soon? Lover: I mean...I can try...would it be alright if Shine ended up coming? ???: Uh...who's that? Lover: I guess I've never told you about him...well, he's a good friend of mine, and I mean, it'd be kinda hard to keep meeting up with almost anybody a secret from him. ???: Well, I mean, if you want him to, he can come. Lover: Alright, Kirito-kun. Where do you want to meet? Kirito: Agil's Cafe works. When do you think we can meet up? Lover: Hm...I'll have to talk to Shine...can I just text you later? Kirito: Yeah, that works. See you. Lover: Bye! Phone call ends and FairyTailLover01 walks back over to Make3.0Shine. Lover: Hey, sorry about that! Shine: No problem. Apparently, the Incredibles have Randy. Lover: W-what? Cute Eyes is still eating ice cream with a derpy face. Pop Tart: Dude! How has that not melted? Cute Eyes: It's magical ice cream! Wind blows the ice cream away. Cute Eyes: (angry) I WANT MY ICE CREAM! Jack: Whoa, whoa, whoa... Cute Eyes goes full derp mode and runs after the ice cream. Cute Eyes: cOmE bAcK tO mE, iCe CrEaM! Pop Tart chases him. Shine: COME BACK! Make3.0Shine chases Pop Tart and FairyTailLover01 sighs. Lover: Jack, do you have any more ice cream? Jack: Yeah, here. Jacksepticeye hands FairyTailLover01 and she teleports to Cute Eyes. Lover: Cute Eyes! Cute Eyes: oOh! FairyTailLover01 gives Cute Eyes the ice cream. Cute Eyes: Can you go get my other ice cream though? Lover: ...fine. Make3.0Shine and Pop Tart fall in a trap. Shine: It's a trap! Lover: What? The Incredibles take the crate with Make3.0Shine and Pop Tart in it and load it into their car. Mr. Incredible: All done. The Incredibles drive away. Mike: NO! Lover: What the heck? Sulley: They were captured! The Incredibles must think they’re villains. Cute Eyes goes full derp mode again. Cute Eyes: gIvE mE bAcK mY fRiEnDs! Category:Transcripts